Strike Witches-Siege of Tsaritsyn
by warkittenlord
Summary: It is the darkest of days for Orussia. The sky has darkened over Tsaritsyn, one of humanity's last bastions. Innumerable neuroi have poured destruction upon the city. Out gunned and out numbed how will they stop the Neuroi war machine?
1. Chapter 1

Siege of Tsaritsyn

part 1

Iona looked upon the starlit sky with content. It was a perfect early morning. The sun had just risen over the Ural mountains. All the trees and houses were covered in brilliantly shiny snow. As if the world were covered in crystal. She laid on her back as the winter breeze tickled her face and fox ears. When suddenly Sonje appeared. Wearing her dark Karlsland uniform. She was always a quiet girl. The type you never know when she is around. Iona tried to wave to her but was too tired. Instead she just rested on the ground while Sonje knelt beside her. "Sonje, what are you doing here?" She managed to say. Sonje paid her welcome no mind. Moving as graceful as an angel. She placed her gloved hands on Iona's chest. "Hey! W-What are you doing? Iona muttered her face, red as a cardinal. "Please don't move, I'll take care of you. It will be a lot more comfortable if you remain quiet." Sonje replied in a voice smooth as quicksilver. Sonje's wolf ears perked as she pressed harder on Iona's chest. She felt a warmth bleed from Sonje's hands and an aching in her extremities. Iona looked at Sonje's face and saw a deep intensity in her hazel eyes. Then a flicker caught her eye. A beautiful shooting star arced across the sky. "Please..." She muttered again. "Be patient, things like these can't be rushed." Replied Sonje. Then Iona felt a hard jolt from Sonje's hands. She felt as though she was rushed into a new world. "Done! That will be all for now." Sonje exclaimed. "We need to get indoors." She pointed to an ugly looking building. It was little more than a ruined apartment building. With smoke and embers floating skyward. Iona's brown eyes widened as she realized the hell she was in.

A wail unlike any natural sound shrieked through the air. The sky darkened with black clouds. The fragrant dreams of home were stomped underfoot by the smell of oil, soot, and death. Crimson beams pierced the sky. As storms of Katyusha missiles arced overhead like meteors. The earth trembled with every impact. Iona rolled to her feet. She picked up her long barreled cannon. Clutched her chest feeling the after effects of Sonje's healing. She mentally checked herself. "T-34; cannon, loaded, armor piercing rounds, treads in working order, spare ammo, okay everything ready." Suddenly a huge Neuroi beam shot towards her. Using her magical shield she deflected it and boosted backwards. She skirted along the ground like an ice skater. Firing shots toward the smoke. More beams shot forth.

One hit a witch with a heavy trench coat. Her shield broke with the crackle of broken china. She let out a blood freezing scream that filled the air as she clutched at what remained of her left arm. Along the grey snow she squirmed toward the cover of a nearby burnt out tank. Leaving a carmine trail among the ash. A cub mewling, trying to find protection in it's mother's warmth. Before another beam obliterated her leaving only smoldering treads in the snow. Iona skated her way towards the building Sonje directed. It was a sad looking building. With dark square pits for windows. The entire first floor walls were collapsed. Leaving piles of rubble that witches and infantry used for cover. Sporadic shots fired like comets toward the Neuroi. Resting her back towards a broken pillar she swung around and fire another shot towards the direction of the beams. Proud officers shouted orders while grim faced men ran around her shooting at any visible target. Sonje was laying on her belly among a pile of bricks. Unmoving Carefully aiming and predicting shots with her Panzer cannon. She seemed so concentrated like a painter placing the final touches on a prized painting. She then fired which sounded like a thunder strike. Huge clouds of snow and ash blasted away, making her appear like a specter.

"Don't get bogged down push forward!" Barked a voice from her side. It was Katyusha. The Orussian star on her ushanka gleamed a harsh red. The ushanka had hastily cut holes on the top to allow her bunny ears through. "NOT ONE STEP BACK!" She moved like a predator unlike the bunny girl she was. Each step she took with her T-34 striker impacted the ground with unnecessary force. Firing from behind a fallen pillar she then skated sideways legs apart away from them, firing from the hip. She made huge whorls of dust that followed her like an angel of war.

She then used her magic to super boost into the air. Strapping her cannon back she pulled out two NR-40 knives from holders on her thighs. She infused magic into them. Thereby making them impossibly sharp and extending them three feet. Holding them reversed grip she landed on a creeper neuroi. A large spider-like abomination that fired beams form it's "eyes". She stabbed it all the way through. Kicking off she activated her shield as it was enveloped in a fireball.

"Katyusha! That is too dangerous, fall back now!" Yelled Sonje. "Why do you just move forward instead of laying around!" Snapped Katyusha over the radio. As she wrestled another creeper to the ground cutting it's head. As a murder would slit it's victim's throat. Reluctantly she returned. Infantry men moved ahead. Taking what the witches left behind.

"Why are we stalling!" Katyusha yelled at Sonje while pointing to the distance. "We have our orders: advance to the October factories. The rest of the squad should be there already. "Katyusha" replied Sonje her voice as ice. "We are separated from the main force. The Neuroi have all our sectors under fire. Even on the other side of the Volga. We must link up with more forces before driving north to the factories. We simply do not have the firepower." "Also Sergeant, I as Staff Sergeant out rank you. So we will regroup first then advance. "Fine Sonje, well at least I get to kill more Neuroi" Katyusha smiled as she licked her knife.

"Enough." Grimaced Sonje. "Iona, I want you to move along the roof tops. "Cover us as we make our way to the sixth army." "Remember radios are only partially effective due to the Neuroi jamming.

"Yes ma'am" Iona replied.

She had mixed feeling about this. Being alone was terrifying. She could never know if the next door held a Neuroi. Or if the floor collapsed due to the weight of her striker. Yet being above the streets and having extended sight lines made it bearable. Also, she got some time away from Katyusha. She is a little scary, okay really scary. Perhaps it could be this war eroding her mind? No Sonje was there since day one and she is still nice. Maybe it is just her personality. She thought, as she walked through a burned out doorway.

She rolled across the roof tops. If they could be called that. With so many holes blasted in by the Neuroi bombers. They resembled Cheese more then homes. Multiple times she had to jump down to the floor below and dash between topple furniture. Then searched for a way back up. She glanced down. Katyusha and Sonje hugged the walls opposite of each other. Senny a quiet Orussian panda girl. Moved along the center. Her red skirt and blond twin tales fluttered vividly in the icy wind. Two T-34 tanks followed close behind them with infantry. Both Karksland and Orussian struggle to keep up.

They were close now. She looked above. Huge swarms of Neuroi completely dominated the sky. Some were huge, larger than zeppelins. Dark smears against the grey sky. She could see the distant flashes of beams. Tracers flying skyward signaling the last pockets of resistance. Huge black clouds boiled upward as if an painter spilled black ink on a painting. The rumble of explosions. Like an approaching thunderhead echoed through the city. Not a single structure remained untouched from war. Every one of them were broken ruins. Toppled bricks laid everywhere. Twisted spears of black metal pointed to the heavens like perverted cathedrals. In contrast to the dark background. Glittering while snowflakes swirled around her.

A glimmer caught her eye. "Neuroi spotted!" "two blocks ahead, holed up in that large four story building. Oh and air units are coming to." She said as shadows shifted over the buildings as plane sized Neuroi passed overhead. She ducked behind a chimney.

The neuroi shot first. Huge glaring beams shot downward. Senny dashed ahead. Placing her hands forward like a holding an invisible wall. She made a huge shield, larger then any other witch could make. Such was her ability. The beams deflected, flying wildly. Anti aircraft fire shot upward. A few Neuroi were hit. They spiraled down crashing into buildings. But there were too many.

"All units get off the streets!" Sonje commanded "Iona, get away from the roof tops." Even though her voice was calm it hit Iona like a thunderbolt. She moved toward a staircase. Then a Neuroi spotted her. It fired a beam like a finger moving across the sand. It missed but the wake of it made her right foot break through the roof. She struggled trying to free herself. Panic overcame her. Teary eye she pulled with all her might. Her fingers scraping the ice cold chassis. But it was useless. Gritting her teeth she saw a shadow over come her. "Iona..." she heard a voice blare over her static filled mic. A Neuroi so close she could almost touch it. Dull red light signaled that it was charging it's laser. Just then the roof gave way. It pancaked downward. Her stomach was thrown into her chest, as her world faded to black.


	2. part 2 approaching Blizzard

**Siege of TsaritsynTsaritsyn**

Part 2

Approaching Blizzard

"Incoming!" Yelled Anesha

Commander Hilda looked head to see a squad of Neuroi. Huge fingers of crimson lashed toward them.

"Blizzard Witches, break!"

The six of them spread out. Rado and Aino gained altitude and to drew the enemy fire. Anike a mischievous Karlsland squirrel girl slowed and steadied her Wz 35 rifle preparing for long range support. Ellina the reckless Orussin eagle girl. Moved toward the ground to hit from underneath. Hilda moved with Anesha chasing down a mid-sized Neuroi Stinger. Appropriately named due to it resembling a stingray. She eased back lining her sighs when a beam lashed at her from behind; flaring her shield.

"Anesha, keep with it" She commanded to the Orussian mongoose girl.

Anesha thumbed up as Hilda peeled away. Hilda's two toned red and white air rippled as she made a hard bank. She examined the new stinger through her monocle. It was coming 6 0clock, fast and high. She barrel rolled left as it overshot her. Now on it's tail she fired her machine gun. It rolled over and zoomed toward the snow. Her shots bounced off it's carapace. It moved left, she struggled to keep with it. Trees blurred by as they slithered their way through the icy valley. She fired again, her gun spitting molten metal. Her shots hit and it careened into a few trees. Slicing through them like a scythe. With the stinger damaged and slowed she destroyed it.

She took this time to observe the battle. It was not going well. The Allied forces were trying to cross the Volga river. With most of the city underneath Neuroi fire. Things were getting desperate. Had not the reserves come the; city would have been overrun.

The Volga a silver ribbon that drew toward the horizon, was in turmoil. The only life line left to the defenders, it was being crossed by hundreds of boats. The great counter offensive was taking place. Lasers, missiles, shells, arched over the river. As if two great volcanoes had erupted. On the surface of the river she saw boats filled with men, supplies and witches. One laser hit a boat carrying a squad of witches. She looked away as the witches were thrown overboard. Doomed to drown in the frigid waters if they could not part from their strikers. She saw other witches flying above the iron city. They made intricate lines dog fighting the Neuroi. One girl with a Karlsland uniform and helmet. Was hit from three stingers. There was a dark puff and a crackle, she spiraled toward the snow her legs aflame.

"Commander, Hilda!" Ellina spoke over the static filled radio. "Our sector is clear requesting permission to assist ground forces."

"Granted, and take Rado and Aino with you." She chimed her mic again. "Anike provide long range support and spot for the artillery. Anseha, move to higher altitude and warn us of any counter offensives." She received a chorus of acknowledgments. She glanced at her squadron shimmering in the distance. She saw Anesha hovering overhead her magical dipole antenna flaring as she assisted other witches with clear communications.

"Urrah!" Yelled Ellina excitingly. As she zipped toward the city. Her grenade pouch flapped wildly on her hip. Aino the quiet bear girl from Suomus was with her. Wielding two large machine guns akimbo style. Rado the ever so peppy Raccoon girl darted back and forth in her flight, wielding her large rocket launcher. Ahead of them lay the battlefield. She intercepted an urgent call for fire support; she accepted.

"Aino, and Rado!" Ellina ordered. "We have a target, Near that large grain elevator. Follow me and set up a heavy run."

They banked westward, low to the ground. Buildings flashed by as they neared the grain elevator. It was larger than she expected. Large sections were blown away. One of the silos was on fire It belched black smoke like a coal plant. She could see the large number of Neuroi; black blobs against the grey snow. She motioned to Rado. Who quickly adjusted her helmet and opened fire with a barrage of rockets. Large clouds pop corned their way toward the Neuroi trying to encircle the building. Ellina and Aino broke off to either side of Rado and laid support fire. Crimson beams shot skyward toward them. Aino flew like a dancer; twirling in between beams. Then dropped to the ground to hit them close range with her dual machine guns. Rado took a more direct approach. She bashed her way through with her shield flaring. Pouncing downward like a hawk unleashing her rockets, taking scores down with every run. Ellina flew at ground level, tossing grenades down alleys ensuring the enemy could not escape. She saw men in the silo firing back, helping them. When she noticed a large shadow eclipse the building.

A huge Neuroi, as large as a battleship! Blotted out the weak sun. It fired. She moved between it and the grain elevator. Her shield flared a brilliant blue as it deflected the beam as an umbrella would a water hose. Over head she could see Hilda in her dark Karlsland uniform, Anesha and other squadrons move in. It traced them with lasers. Long contrails swarmed around it as the more witches moved to intercept it.

Hilda darted back and forth drawing the battleship Neuroi's fire. She was so close to determining where the core was. Using her monocle she traced it toward the bridge.

"All units, pinpoint your fire toward the bridge."

She flew close. Huge explosions hit the deck and hull. The AA guns blared red. She moved from bow to stern. Weaving in between firing cannons that nearly made her deaf and blind from it's intensity. While at the same time struggling to not hit railings. Huge chunks of the hull broke off and crushed buildings below. Rado fired her rockets that flew around Hilda and crashed into the bridge. The core gleamed a blood red through the remnants of the bridge. Like a corrupted heart inside a ribcage. Aino hit the port side batteries, her guns blazing. With Ellina thrashing star port with her bare magic infused fists. The ship dived under the barrage, hoping to evade the onslaught. Shooting at the grain silo with renewed desperation. Anike defended the buildings with her shield. Hilda fired at the core which shattered. The battleship careened broadside, like a whale turning over. It made the air rumble with the sound of an earthquake. Then with a bone trembling impact it crashed into the Volga river. Enormous geysers of water vomited hundreds of feet. Large waves inundated riverside buildings.

She took a breath of relief. The remaining neurio in the immediate area would also be terminated. Hilda saw men cheering from the bombed out grain silo. She blew them a kiss. Hilda felt the cold water droplets from the impact on her face like a fresh spring shower. Rado and Aino danced around with intertwined fingers. Anesha nibbled at a chocolate bar. She turned way, embarrassed about the fact she had a half dozen bars stashed in her belt pouch. With Anike giving Ellina a noogie. The latter in clear distress.

Just then a deafening shriek filled the air. Looking towards the horizon she saw an immense Neuroi. It looked like a giant inverted pie pan. It had a cloud of smaller ones surrounding it. It moved ever so slowly toward Tsaritsyn. The underside glowed a harsh red as it laser charged. It glowed brilliantly. Then with a huge earth shattering boom it obliterated the land underneath it. Huge waves of energy radiated outwards as a new sun dawned. She blinked away dots that swarmed her vision. When she could finally see again, the horizon glowed lurid colors.

"Commander Hilda!" Anesha mumbled with a mouthful of chocolate. "Priority messaged broadcasting from central command. Feeding it to you now."

A deep voice with an equal sense of authority and pride boomed over her radio "-is green lit. All Karlsland, and Orussian forces. Complete the encirclement and counterattack on all fronts. Priority target is the Neuroi command center."

All around her; Hilda saw glimmers of witches and planes, ME-109s, and IL-2s. They flew by her like a blizzard of steel. She trained her monocle toward the distant horizons to the north and south. Huge clouds of dust and snow were kicked up from hundreds of vehicles. The southern forces cut through the Neuroi line like a sickle. While the northern front came down upon them with the force of a hammer. All of them raced toward the west. Toward the enemy command.

.


	3. Character Dossier

Character Dossier

Since in the up coming chapter I will reveal all(or at least I think) characters. I think it would be best to make an organized list.

Equipment note: most girls use some form of machine gun. So only exceptions are noted in equipments.

Blizzard squadron:

Name: Clank Hilda

Role: Commander of the Blizzard Witches

Affiliation: Karlsland

Appearance: White hair with red highlights, Officer's uniform, monocle

Equipment: Swagger stick

magical power: Enhanced sight from monocle

familiar: white cat

Striker: Me-109

Name: Anesha

Role: AEWAC

Affiliation: Orussia

Appearance: Blue eyes, Grey hair, Officer's Uniform, purple hairband

Equipment: camera, chocolate

Magical Power: ESP

Familiar: Mongoose

Striker: U-2

Name:Anike

Role:Long range Support

Affiliation: Orussia

Appearance: Shoulder length messy red hair, gloves, random clothes she finds

Equipment: WZ 35 Anti tank rifle

Magical Power: Brief Invisibility

Familiar: Squirrel

Striker: MIG-3

Name:Ellina

Role:Ground Attack

Affiliation:Orussia

Appearance: Sailor outfit, blond hair, grenade harness

Equipment: Extra Grenades,

Magical Power: Magic infused punches

Familiar: Eagle

Striker:II-4

Name:Rado

Role: Heavy weapons

Affiliation: Orussia

Appearance: purple drill twin-tails, blue dress(from her home town), thigh highs

Equipment: rocket launcher

Magical Power: Enhance explosive power of rockets

Familiar: Raccoon

Striker: II-2

Note: very peppy and happy, likes Aino very much

Name: Aino

Role: Close range

Affiliation: Suomus

Appearance: Blue uniform, long brunet pony tail, busty

Equipment: 2 large machine guns akimbo style

Magical Power: strength

Familiar: Bear

Striker: II-2

Note: Very quiet, likes Rado very much

9th tank corp of 3rd Shock Army of combined forces

Name: Iona

Affiliation: Orussia

Role: Long range support

Appearance: brown eyes, braided pig tails, large back pack

Equipment: extra food, ammo, T-34 cannon(special witch portable version)

Magical Power: N/A

Familiar: Fox

Striker:T-34

note: conscripted pack mule of the squad

Name: Sonje

Role: Combat Medic

Affiliation: Karlsland

Appearance: Hazel eyes, white uniform, nurse cap

Equipment: med bag

Magical Power: healing

Familiar: Wolf

Striker: panzer -IV

Name: Katyusha

Role: Close quarters

Affiliation: Orussia

Appearance: green hair, Ushanka, freckles

Equipment: NR-40 knives

Magical Power: Strength, infused magic knives

Familiar: Bunny

Striker: T-34

Name: Luka

Role: Commander

Affiliation: Orussia

Appearance: Long Purple hair, busty, scar on right eye

Equipment: Molotov's cocktails

Magical Power: Psychokinesis

Familiar: Cat

Striker: KV-2

Name:Senny

Role: Shield

Affiliation: Orussia

Appearance: Blond twin tails, officer's top, red skirt

Equipment: Mouse plush

Magical Power: Enhanced shield

Familiar: Panda

Striker: T-70

Note: very quite

Name: Machko

Role: Scout

Affiliation: Orussia

Appearance: Loli, spiky white hair, glasses

Equipment: Map, chewing gum,

Magical Power: Speed

Familiar: Mouse

Striker: BT-8

LVI Panzer Corps

Name: Valda

Role: Flamethrower trooper

Affiliation: Karlsland

Appearance: Officer's uniform, Stahlhelm, face camo, busty

Equipment: flamethrower, Lollipops,

Familiar: dragon

Striker: Tiger II

Oh, and comment and rate. I won't know how to improve unless you tell me ^^


End file.
